fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Void Enters the Lunar Eclipse World
Chapter 50 "Do you know this place well?" asked Jason. "Of course I do," answered Alex, "I grew up here." They were on the grounds of a large mansion. Alex knocked on the door. A middle-aged man and woman answered it. "Alex?" said the man. "Hi dad." The three of them embraced each other. "Hey guys these are my parents, Ray and Delilah Doomkaiser." Jason immediately noticed they both lacked Alex's eyes. "Mom and Dad these are my friends in that guild I joined. This is Jason Gaebolg, my master, and Luke Gandor, one of my teammates." "Hello," said Luke. "Hi," said Jason. "Hey where's Malory?" "I'm sorry son but she left long ago," said Ray. "She said she got jealous that you joined a guild before her and went off to join her own." "Ok, I get it." "Who's Malory?" asked Luke. "My big sister." "Alex," interrupted Jason, "can you just ask them?" "Oh yeah," said Alex. "Mom, Dad," he gestured at the conglomeration of mages behind him, "can we use the basement?" "You do know this is forbidden?" said Delilah as the mages followed her into the basement. "Entering the Lunar Eclipse World is one thing, but taking others with you, that's unthinkable." "Well at least they have just cause," said Ray. "Killing the most evil mage in history isn't that bad. Besides, Alex would've taken them in even if we hadn't said yes." "I guess you're right." The basement was completely empty. It was a large grey room. The only thing hinting at color was the red candle in the center of the area. "This is it?" asked Cane. "Seems kind of lack luster." "With the exception of its over abundance of creepiness," said Hayley. "This was the location Asclepius Doomkaiser created the Lunar Eclipse World," said Alex. "So how do we get in?" asked Jason. Alex sat in front of the candle with his eyes closed. He opened them, absorbing the flame from the candle into his eyes. The flame immediately sprouted anew. "Are you ready to enter?" asked Alex. "Yes." The entire room became black. Ray and Delilah disappeared. It expanded, and red lines began covering the entire place. It was disorienting. It seemed like it never ended. "Welcome to the Lunar Eclipse World. "Master Constantine are you sure about this?" said a skinny man with white hair going down the stairs to the Doomkaisers basement. "It could be very dangerous." "Trust me Nicholas," said Constantine, a man with white clothes and blonde hair, "we need this power." "Oh Constantine you're so wonderful," said a woman with a cat on her shoulder, "I know you need that power." "Thank you, Lela, my dear," said Constantine. He kissed her on the lips. The cat purred in approval. "Ew," said a blonde man, clad in green. Constantine screeched at him, causing him to fly backwards. "It'd be best for you to not insult the love I feel towards my wife Hector." "Sorry master," he said, getting back to his feet. "Maybe you should've just kept your mouth shut," said a man garbed in blue ninja clothes. "Shut up Cole!" yelled Hector. "You're all getting off task," said a man with a blindfold over his eyes. "Right, thanks Drake," said Constantine. "Now is the time to enter." He took off his blindfold.